


We're on a ship

by aWildLu, doodlechlorine



Series: Crack with the pals [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Murder, Stabbing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlechlorine/pseuds/doodlechlorine
Summary: Hordak was alerted by a shrill scream just a few doors down from his and Entrapta’s quarters. The only thing to make a perfect Horde clone scream would be a dangerous creature beyond Hordak’s imagination.





	We're on a ship

**Author's Note:**

> This does not make any sense, it's based on a Tumblr prompt and a stupid convo we had

Hordak was alerted by a shrill scream just a few doors down from his and Entrapta’s quarters. The only thing to make a perfect Horde clone scream would be a dangerous creature beyond Hordak’s imagination. So it came to his surprise that, as he entered the chamber, he found Entrapta, holding a six-sided hex driver in her hand and looking down at a wounded clone curiously. 

“What in Prime’s name happened here?!”

“Oh, you know, just the usual, he tried to shoot me so I did what had to be done,” Entrapta said, nonchalantly waving the hex driver. 

“And you didn’t just call for help?!” Hordak asked in disbelief, still looking at the bleeding clone on the floor. 

Being confused about what Hordak was trying to tell her, she kept looking back and forth between the clone and Hordak. None of the clones really liked her, save for Hordak, so there was no point in calling for help when she couldn’t be sure the first person to arrive would be him. 

“No..? Like I said I already did stab him... or her, I don’t really know, to be honest.” 

Hordak heaved a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands. 

“You know, I love you very much, and I would do a lot of things for you, Entrapta,” he began only to be interrupted by her.

“Like murder one of your brothers?” 

“Maybe not that, but a lot of things-”

“Then… murder two of your brothers..?”

“I don’t think, we’re on the same page here.”

“No, you’re right, we’re on a ship.”

Hordak sighed in distress and if it wasn’t Entrapta he was talking to right now, he would punish them severely. He, once again, reminded himself that using metaphors with Entrapta didn’t work. “What I meant to say is, I do not think, we have… the same ideas about the actions I would partake in for you.”

“Soo… you wouldn’t murder someone for me, did I understand that right..?” She looked at Hordak in confusion.

“Of course, I’d murder someone for you, just maybe not my brothers?”

“Who’d you murder for me?” She sounded way too excited to hear Hordak’s answer.

“A lot of people, why is that so important? Are you planning a murder spree?”

“Weeeellll…”


End file.
